Black Shadow
by JanuaryEclipses
Summary: When someone was abused as much as she was, it’s only in their right mind to take revenge, right? Perfectly willingly, a 15-year-old girl follows a demon into the Makai. But things aren’t going as planned, and now she’s a wanted criminal…HieiOC
1. Figure in Black

**Summary: **When someone was abused as much as she was, it's only in their right mind to take revenge, right? Perfectly willingly, a 15-year-old girl follows a demon into the Makai. But things aren't going as planned, and now she's a wanted criminal…Hiei/OC

* * *

**Black Shadow**

_Figure in Black_

* * *

She walked home from school, afraid. She was late again because she needed to stay at school and finish a project. Her mother would not be happy. And she hoped she'd get to live here for a while, too. 

She looked up at the clear sky, the moon just beginning to peek through. Why couldn't she have been born normally? Her life was always just so difficult. She had once read a book about a normal teenager who was dying to be different, that she would be one of the unordinary people of the world.

She remembered scoffing at the idea.

Her name is Kira. She is the main character for this fiction, even though her only desire is to be left alone. Kira is very pretty, although she denies it all the time. Her hair is an ebony black, silky to the touch. Her eyes an ocean blue, deep and dark. Although she was short, because of her parents not giving her enough nutrients so that she could grow. It wasn't that short, really. She was about 5'5 or 5'6.

They constantly abused her. She'd already tried to tell once, but that just ended up giving her more pain. Kira knew she couldn't risk it again.

So she just went with the flow, as much as that hurt.

She opened the door quietly and cautiously. All the lights were out, and with any luck, her parents would either be out drunk, or fast asleep. Either way she was safe. Her parents never woke up in sleep, and when they were drunk they took it out on each other—not her. She took off her shoes and put them on the wooden rack beside the door. Kira crept to the staircase, but a movement in the living room caught her attention.

"And just where have you been?"

It was no exaggeration, Kira froze. She looked over to the living room when a lamp came on, showing her father in an armchair and her mother in his lap. Both were glowering viciously in her direction.

"I needed to finish a project," she told them shakily "at school."

"Lie." Her father stated. "Now get over here, so we can teach you not to _worry _your parents." It was icy, and she knew what they'd do. Out of self-defense, she bolted for her room. Although she knew she wouldn't make it, she had to try. Almost immediately she heard her father's heavy footfalls rushing after her. He grabbed the back of her school uniform tightly and threw her mercilessly down the stairs.

She hit the ground solidly, where something metal collided with her back. Kira looked over just in time to see her mother put down a standing lamp. And so began the torture. Her parents were clever, and only hurt her in spots they knew would be covered by clothing. Kira was numb, she no longer knew what pain felt like, she no longer knew how to trust an adult.

And she really hoped she could stay here for a while.

She knew it was safe to get up, about thirty minutes after her parents went to bed. They'd be asleep, and wouldn't hear a sound. Kira opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Her cat, Autumn, looked up at her, but fell back asleep on the bed.

Cats.

It was then she proceeded into the adjoining bathroom to wash the blood and asses the damage. She looked at her bare form in the mirror, it was nothing that couldn't be covered by her uniform. Except for the forming bruise on her upper arm. Someone might see that since they were required to wear the short-sleeved uniform for this time of year.

As soon as she showered and brushed her teeth, she headed straight to bed, and fell fast asleep.

She walked to school, managing to sneak out of the house during one of her parent's fights. They really needed counseling. The sky promised of rain, and so matched Kira's mood. She was sore all over. Literally. A nice big bruise was forming on her arm—one that she couldn't really hide with all the cover-up in the world.

She hoped everyone would just be blind that day, and not notice. Or else she'd be in pretty deep. Especially if a teacher found out. Her parents would kill her!

She stepped into homeroom at Meiou High School, took her seat quietly, and waited for the bell to ring. Kira stared out of the window. School was her escape. Her parents had no control over her while she was here. It was her sanctuary. People who griped about school had never lived her life. They'd never gone hungry four nights a week because their parents refuse to feed them and send them to bed. They had never moved from place to place because the police suspect abuse from all the bruises and scars.

A movement to her right startled her out of her thoughts. Kira looked over, but realized it was just another classmate. Luckily, the desks were separated, so no one would be able to see the bruise on her upper right arm just yet.

The bell rang and in rushed the late students. None other than the two punks, renowned for their reputation. Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara. Of course, Yusuke was better known than Kuwabara for his—shall we say?—violent nature. Kira never really got to know either of them, she'd had enough.

Of course escaping violence was never good when you had Yusuke as your lab partner.

Thanks to the teacher, they were paired up together.

Not that she wanted Yusuke as a chem. partner, and she was sure he'd have picked Keiko if they got to choose. Now the brunette was with some boy who kept sweet-talking her and "checking her out". Yusuke was glaring holes into the back of the boy's head, but it didn't work. And Kira was only getting a bad grade because of it. She'd have to remember to ask the teacher if she could switch partners with Keiko.

After all, why shoot down someone else's grades?

The day went by surprisingly quick. No one noticed Kira's bruise, and she had minimal homework. But when chemistry rolled around, Kira's luck fell rapidly. Yusuke was doing his continual staring at the boy to notice her bruise, and she hoped it would stay that way.

However, Keiko turned around sharply and threatened to slap him if he didn't get back to work.

Which opened up a whole new chain of events. Yusuke turned towards her, looking more scared than she had ever seen him. However, his expression quickly turned serious as he caught sight of something purple underneath her sleeve.

Before Kira could even blink, he pulled up her sleeve to her shoulder. "What's this?" His tone was serious, not laced with humor like it normally was. Kira made up an excuse.

"I fell down the stairs. I'm a klutz, really."

"How'd you fall?"

"My cat." Kira lied.

"Named?"

"Autumn."

"Color?"

"Orange."

"Date of B—"

"Look, I assure you I have a cat." Yusuke gave her a skeptical look. "I'll bring in pictures tomorrow if you want." Kira sighed heavily.

"How do I know it's your cat?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow in question.

Kira gave a frustrated groan, just as the bell rang. She stayed behind while everyone else was rushing out of class to get home. Kira went up to the teacher as the last student was filing out.

"Mr. Akeda?"

"Yes?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"I was wondering if I could switch lab partners with Keiko."

"If this is some silly crush…"

"No, I assure you, it isn't." Mr. Akeda raised his eyebrows. Kira took that as a gesture to go on. "See, Yusuke keeps staring at Keiko, and only getting me a bad grade because of it. So, I was thinking if we traded lab partners, Yusuke might get a better grade and—" A small chuckle from her chem. teacher interrupted her babbling.

"Miss Sasake, it's nice that you are concerned about that punk's grade, but I put him with you for a reason."

Kira blinked. "Come again?"

"Iwamoto suggested it. Something to do with expelled or whatever."

She grit her teeth. They were only pairing them up because Iwamoto wanted to expel Yusuke! The nerve…

"Thanks…" Kira ground out. She turned and began walking home.

On the way, she passed the Elementary School. The kids hadn't gotten out yet, and they were at recess, playing on the blacktop. She absentmindedly wished she could go back there, but it was only a passing thought.

Her blue skirt waved in the wind. The school decided you could pick the length of your skirt short, medium, or long. Of course Kira picked short. It was about six inches before it touched her knees. How foolish she was. A short skirt could never hide bruises.

A flicker to the left.

She turned towards the park, her scenery changing fast. Kira came to a stop. She could have sworn there was just a flicker of black, jumping in a tree. She couldn't be sure…perhaps she should go see? No. Her parents would…scold…her for being late again. She took another step when she distinctly heard heavy footsteps behind her. Whoever it was, was matching her footsteps. She purposely dropped a pencil, turned and picked it up. Getting a good look of a man in a black cloak, before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

That's chapter 1. Hope you all liked it. Please review! I know I have many stories, but they're just getting like a chore to write. Gees, let me have some fun…Also, I have to make revisions to my other stories, this is just until they are complete. Just using up space so you all won't get bored! 

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. However, Kira and the plot belong to me.


	2. Escape

**Black Shadow**

_Escape_

* * *

When Kira arrived home, no one was there. All there was, was a list of chores for her to do. A long list of chores. She walked into the kitchen, and gasped at what she saw. The room was in utter chaos. Dishes were strewn and broken, food was everywhere, dirty plates piled in the sink. But what caught her attention, was the wall.

It wrote _Have Fun _in what she hoped was ketchup.

Her parents did this. They made it harder for her to clean, because they messed it up. She began to sweep first, a dirty job. Then mop, then counters and finally the walls. That was about 3 hours ago when she started. Now, Kira had to do the rest of her chores, lest she be beaten. It was around midnight when she finished all of it. None of the other rooms had been destroyed or tampered with.

She was starting on her homework now, something that would at least take another hour. Thirty minutes into calculus, the front door opened with a bang and slammed shut. She made out her mother's drunken laughing, and her father's cry of anger over the kitchen. She suddenly feared that she would be beaten.

They made it so that the kitchen would be in tatters. Meaning they didn't expect her to get it all done. They were mad. She rushed over to her window and opened it, the beginning of fall's air rushed into her room. She climbed out on the roof below.

"Kira, you stupid girl! Get down here you—" But she shut the window, blocking out the last words. Kira jumped into the bushes. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform yet, and twigs scraped at her bare legs.

Kira decided that she had to get out of there fast. But where to go was the problem. Before she knew it, she ran onto the sidewalk and began dashing towards the park. It was the only place she knew of, where her parents would not go. They derived the park as a foreboding place with too many people.

She dashed into a sanctity of trees. Kira sat down against a large oak and hugged her knees to her chest. She put her head in between them.

How many times had she come here? How many times had she run away from the presence of her home, fearing her parents? The same parents that gave her no love, no care, and not even a single thing on Christmas morning? Heck, they had even made her name a joke. Kira, meaning death. She destroyed their life, all because she was born, why not give her a fitting name for it? She gave a cry of frustration.

"Rough night?"

Kira's head jerked her head up, only to meet amber orbs. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder. "Who are you?" she asked coldly. In a flash of lightning, showing a coming storm, she was able to make out some of his features. His eyes were golden, seemingly glowing, his hair was black, spiked in the front. His ear was pierced twice in the cartilage on the left ear. He was muscular from his sleeveless turtleneck. He had black pants and black boots on. He was extending a leather black jacket towards her.

Hello, gothic much.

Nevertheless, Kira accepted the coat, and wrapped it around herself.

"Ryo,"

Kira looked up, "What's that?"

"You asked my name, it's Ryo." He extended a hand towards her.

Kira grasped his hand in her much smaller one. "Kira."

Ryo frowned, "The name does not fit."

Kira scoffed and stood up, still leaning against the tree. "Tell my parents that."

"I take it you don't enjoy your parents company?"

"Nope." Kira announced dryly.

"Ah…" Ryo looked up at the stars. "Would you like to come with me, then?" He looked back down at her for Kira's response. The girl looked at him sharply.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"How do you know I won't try anything perverted?"

He feigned hurt. "I'm shocked! Look just come, and if you don't like it, you can leave, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Pinky-swear." He held out his pinky, and she took it in hers.

"But I swear if you try anything, you are in for a world of hurt."

"Very well." Ryo snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared. Kira stepped back, and looked at his calm expression. "It's alright." He took her hand in his, and stepped into the portal.

All at once, a floating sensation overwhelmed her. Before she knew it, Kira was on hard ground again. "Where are we?" She asked. This wasn't the park.

"Where demons—"

"Demons don't exist." Kira cut in sharply.

"Au Contraire! I myself am demon." Kira took a step back. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, and as long as you're with me, neither will they." He gestured towards a city of some sort, presumably filled with demons.

"Aren't demons supposed to be scaly and ugly?"

"Only the lower class apparitions. Higher ones, like myself, have human forms that make us look just like ningens."

"So this place…"

"Is a world made of demons." Ryo finished.

"A demon world?" Kira asked.

"Now you've got it!" Ryo looked proud. "Welcome, to the Makai."

* * *

Ryo led her to a nice little cozy house by a lake. She had really not expected a world made of demons to be this peaceful. Kira sat down on the couch.

"Why go to all this trouble to help me?"

"Because you are…unique." Ryo said, after slinging his jacket over a chair, and starting a fire.

"Unique?" Kira echoed.

"You have the ability, of extraordinary power."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"As much as Yusuke…?" She stopped as she noticed the questioning glance he was giving her. "What?"

"Where did you hear about Yusuke?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yusuke is a…skilled fighter."

Kira gave him a dry look. "Well, duh. I knew that."

"He's also a half-demon."

Kira's eyes widened. "Didn't know that."

"So how do YOU know him?" Ryo asked.

Kira blinked. "He goes to my school…and we're lab partners…" She shook her head. "But then again, practically everyone knows him."

"He's popular in both worlds, seemingly."

"Yeah, he's a fighter. So what?"

"He's defeated some of the most powerful demons single-handedly."

The girl rubbed her temples. "These things are beyond my comprehension."

Ryo patted her shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll learn in time. Now, you need some sleep."

"I'm fine." And then she yawned, and cursed herself for doing so.

"Sleep." He guided her by the shoulders to his guest bedroom. "We'll begin your training in the morning."

"Training?" But by then he had already shut the door. Kira looked over to the bed. A little sleep couldn't possibly hurt, could it? She laid down, and fell fast asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

I'm really depressed that this isn't getting a whole lot of reviews, but oh well. Please press the periwinkle button and tell me what you think! 

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kira and Ryo are mine XP


	3. Lost

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Black Shadow**

_Lost_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Ryo had said "training" he hadn't meant the nice kind of training. Oh no. What he gave Kira was absolutely brutal and cruel. Starting at the first light of the sun, and he planned on ending it with the last rays. He meant moving rocks, (boulders really…) wood, and other meaningless objects that would refine her strength.

Ryo came up to her after she finished moving the boulders to one side of the property and back again. "Now we start the real training."

Kira wanted to cry in frustration. Was this not the real training? Was it all for nothing?

"Now we start on your spirit energy."

Apparently not.

Ryo motioned for her to follow him into a room in the cottage. She did as commanded, though wondering if he was the sexist type that liked to boss women around. But the demon led her into a dark room, illuminated only by candles and smelling like cheap incense.

"Sit."

Kira sat.

"Close your eyes, and find your center."

Great, her "center". Yeah, that would be _what_? She really didn't have a clue what she was looking for, but when Ryo told her "You'll know it when you see it," she felt a little better.

Four hours she did this. It was like playing hide-and-go-seek for a specific raindrop in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Also known as—

Impossible.

What she needed now was a good book to sink her thoughts into. Books managed to always help her think. For instance, if she forgot something, she'd read, and in the middle of the best part she'd suddenly remember, _Oh yeah, that's what I forgot_. Then of course, she'd have to stop reading the best part, and do whatever it was that she neglected to do before.

It sucked, really it did.

So maybe a book…

She didn't have time to even finish that thought, because something hit her square in the stomach, making her fall back hard against the wooden floor with a little "oomph." Kira looked down distastefully at the offending object. Her expression went immediately to _Whoa, confused here_ as she saw a leather bound book.

"It seems you found your center," Ryo added under his breath, "finally…"

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed. "I'm only human!" what she wanted now was that book to go… "Wait, I didn't mean that!" she shouted as the book levitated off the floor and went flying towards her sensei's head. Luckily, all Ryo had to do was tilt his head and the book went sailing past to crash into the wall. Kira gave a sigh of relief.

"Your aim is off." Ryo stated in a deadpan tone.

The girl choked on her spit. "Excuse me? I wasn't trying to hit you, moron!"

"You were trying to."

Kira held her head in her hands. "You telepathic freak!"

"Am I the only telepath in the room?"

Kira pointed to herself, and turned every which-a-way to make sure that no one had snuck into the room while she was finding the freakishly hard to find thing inside her. But to her surprise, there wasn't another person in the room. Although, inside, she was kinda glad that there wasn't. I mean, it would be totally freaky to find some dude sitting in the corner going, "Oh, don't mind me."

It would be way scary.

But then she saw—no, rather _heard_—something scarier.

_She's going to fling that book at my head once more. Purposefully this time. I'll jump up, and side-flip to the right._

Kira looked strangely at Ryo. Was she just inside his head? Was that him? She ought to give him a run for his money then.

The book levitated, and came straight towards Ryo. He did just like he said he would, he jumped up and dodged to the right. Only instead of the painless landing he imagined, he heard a menacing crack, and then felt a throbbing pain on his skull.

A second book slid to the ground.

Ryo was on his knees, clutching his aching head. Kira loomed above him with a triumphant smirk.

"My, my," she began, "what have we here? Never underestimate me."

Kira was thinking, if this newfound power of hers could move books, imagine the kind of revenge that she could inflict.

Kira smiled evilly.

_Perfect_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She wasn't in school. That's the first thing he noticed when he walked into his chemistry class. Kira was always there before he was, him being the latest one, and her being practically the first one in. He asked around, and Keiko said she hadn't seen the girl in homeroom, either.

Then she slapped him for skipping the first two periods.

But it wasn't that she was absent that worried the high school delinquent. Sure, everyone had their days they weren't in school. For reasons like, illness, broken bones, just skipping altogether, family matters, death—

Yusuke gulped.

_Her bruise._

He knew he should have asked about it. Yusuke knew she wasn't that clumsy, not even on her worst day. Kira was probably the most stay-out-of-danger person he had ever known.

But enough with his over excessive morbid thoughts. He was worried because Koenma had informed the team that a demon had escaped into the human world. Oddly enough—and very unlike a demon—he practically just stayed in the same spot for a minute or two, and turned around and went home. But the prince of the underworld decided that they had better go check it out, in case he had left a bomb or something in the middle of the park.

As if.

The team came to a small clearing. There was nothing. No bomb, no destructive weapon, no scent of the demon at all. They were just about to leave, when Hiei smelled something human. Of course the fire koorime would have to say that, being human, it smelled disgusting and vulgar, and oddly like saltwater.

After moments of frustrating interrogation, Hiei finally announced the presence was…

Human.

Female.

Crying.

And had many bruises.

And then he went into this mumbled rant about how frail and weak human women were.

Yusuke hadn't seen but one bruise, but it was enough to convince him that it might be Kira. So because they didn't have Kira's address, they had to break into the school, (a task left to Kurama, who deemed it wrong, but Youko possessed only his mind and came through) get Kira's address, go to her house, and break into her room. (thank goodness they had no alarm)

All Hiei needed was one whiff of her bedroom—which was oddly tomboy-ish, seeing as she was such a lady at school—and announced that it was the same scent, minus the tears. Also, Kuwabara found "ketchup" in the dented bush below the girl's window. Hiei scoffed, made a remark about humans, and ended up getting into a fight of wits with the carrot-top.

Hiei won.

Of course.

In the meantime, Yusuke was left wondering if she went with that demon. But after a mere moment of thinking, he decided against it. Kira was too smart a girl to go off with strangers.

Then he heard her parents screaming. They were calling her some pretty colorful names. Yusuke noticed that their nearest neighbor was out of earshot—even to screams—and decided her parents weren't meant to be heard.

If his life was like this, too—the whole, screaming parents, bruises, crying, having to run away thing—he might have gone off with the demon also.

Before he knew it, he was walking back to the park, his legs telling him where to go. The others called many times to him. But it was all filtered out.

Once they reached the park, the same clearing, he sensed her energy signature. A faint one, because of her normality, but it was still there.

And it lead straight into where the portal was supposed to be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: That was it! Please tell me what you think. This was a weird chapter for me to write, since I normally don't focus on Yusuke a lot. But it was really fun! Press the review button and tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do, however, own Kira Sasake


	4. Pity Me Not

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Black Shadow**

_Pity me Not_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After hours of rigorous training, Kira returned home. Her parents were at work, also known as a local club or bar. Her mother usually served as a stripper, and her father—fittingly—as a bouncer. She looked her school uniform over, and thanked her lucky stars that it was clean. Though she felt very strange about wearing it almost three days—she spent the night again at Ryo's, causing her to miss a day of school—in a row, she did not have an extra.

Oh well.

The good news is that, it was a Friday. Of course, with all good news, there is bad news to follow it. She would be spending the weekend in Makai, training with her newly found spiritual powers. Since she did not have many friends, and she didn't have a boyfriend, she agreed to go. Maybe if she was gone, her peers might think she had a fragment of a social life, but it was just a passing thought.

She quickly hurried upstairs to fetch her books. Her parents had left her room alone, for the most part. The bed was in shambles, but it was nothing she couldn't fix when she got home. Besides, she was late enough for school already.

Kira rushed out of the house, locking it for precaution. Just because she hated the people that brought her into this world, didn't mean that she wanted her stuff to be taken. She placed the key in her bag, and began the long and lonely walk to school.

Not that it was any different, she had always been lonely. They had to move whenever she was even beginning to make friends. Kira constantly told her friends, "Sorry, my parents don't get home until late, they don't like me to have friends over." And the stares. Oh, the stares! Everyone must have thought she was a hermit of some sort, whose family had to work double shifts to pay for the rent, let alone food.

Her fourth grade teacher sent home a note concerning her "social skills" and how she needed to improve them. Kira ripped up the note as soon as she got it. Who was her teacher to tell her to improve her social skills? She remembered being so mad at the world, even like today.

She past the elementary school, and stopped. She stared at the lifeless jungle gym, memories flooding her every being.

Flashback 

_It was another lonely recess, as always. Kira sat on top of the jungle gym, watching the boys play kickball, and the girls play hopscotch. It was safe to say, she was infinitely surprised when a girl came up to her. She had blonde curls and a cute face with green eyes. Kira envied her from the moment she even looked at the girl. She had everything Kira ever wanted._

_Freedom._

_Not to mention she looked nice. Kira's black hair looked awful, and her eyes were a sickening blue. Her skin was an ugly tan without a stupid little freckle. In all, she was hideous. An insult to the world._

_Or, at least, that's what her parents always told her._

"_Hi!" The girl chimed. "I'm Miki!"_

_Kira jumped down from her perch on the jungle gym, landing with grace in front of the girl. She had remarkable athletic skills, the only problem was, that she was never in the same city for too long to use them. _

"_I'm…Kira…" Kira blinked, this girl—Miki—was talking to _her

"_My friends and I," Kira winced at the word "friend", but Miki took no notice, "saw you sitting up here all alone and we were wondering if you wanted to play dolls with us."_

_She blinked, so this was some sort of…pity vote. "Thanks, but no. I don't need pity." _

"_Silly, we _want_ you to come and play!" Miki smiled, "It'll be fun." _

"_But I…" Kira needed an excuse "I don't have a doll."_

"_I have an extra."_

"_I don't know how to play dolls." Kira said quickly._

"_Really?" That stopped Miki in her tracks. Kira nodded. "I'll teach you!"_

_A tap was delivered on Kira's shoulder. She turned to meet a sandy haired boy. "Hi! I'm Mike."_

"_Kira…?" Kira was unsure of what was going on, it was confusing._

"_Wanna come play kickball."_

"_Look I…" she was thinking they'd pit her as a cheerleader, oh how she hated them._

"_We want you to _play_! It'll be fun!"_

_It turned out, she spent the first half playing dolls—which was remarkably boring—and the next half playing kickball. Kira approached the batter's plate during her turn. Mike had explained to her the rules. She kicked the ball and ran the bases, not too hard… right?_

"_Oh, it's that creepy girl!" someone whispered, a cheerleader…had to be._

"_Oh I know! She never lets anyone near her."_

"_She's so skinny, too. It's a wonder she isn't anorexic."_

"_No her parents just don't feed her."_

"_Nevermind that, she'll never kick the ball."_

"_I mean what a wimp!" Laughs were thrown in all directions. _

_The ball was thrown, she reared her foot back. _

_And missed. _

"_You get two more shots."_

_The ball was thrown again, and this time, she got it. Kira kicked the ball high and proud. Immediately she began running the bases, but something was wrong._

"_The other way!"_

"_Stupid-head…" _

_Kira looked at Mike, who had a smirk on his face. It was all…a trick? She ran off to the blacktop, screaming "I hate you!" all the way._

"_Kira Sasake to the principal's office, please. Kira Sasake."_

_Kira went, though thoroughly stumped by why the principal wanted her. She was a model student. Immediately she was ushered into her office, and sat in a big leather chair. The woman behind the desk looked at her._

"_Kira, dear. You're a good student, but I'm afraid you aren't very…sociable. We want you to have a good time here. Please get this note signed by your parents."_

_Kira's eyes widened. Who was this woman who aggravated her so? No way was she staying in her parent's company any longer than she had to! She backed up, looking at the envelope with what could only be described as pure horror._

----------------

"Yusuke, get up! Now!"

"Ack…gees you harpy!"

"I mean it, dimwit."

"Why does everyone call me that!"

---

For Yusuke, the morning had been very…strange. After a rude awakening from his mother—who sounded too much like Genkai for his liking—he was kicked out of the house with a piece of toast in his mouth and his shirt half-buttoned, leaving the girl next door swooning as she stepped outside.

He began a leisurely walk to school that morning, not in a hurry a bit. He began to imagine Keiko as the girl next door, swooning at him, he almost laughed at how out-of-character Keiko was in his head. Like she'd ever swoon at him…or at least, she wouldn't show it.

He looked up the sidewalk, and ran.

Kira was up ahead, with a horrified look on her face. It looked like she was in a trance of some sort. And she was backing up, right into the street. Yusuke ran towards her. A honking sound made him run faster.

She had one foot in the street.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the driver's way. The Ferrari didn't even stop.

Of course, with the force he pulled her with, they both toppled, Yusuke on his back, and Kira on her knees. The punk looked over to see tears in her eyes. Shock, perhaps? No, something else was bothering her. The tears were immediately gone.

She sat up. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright!"

Yusuke rubbed his head and stood, helping her up. "I've been through worse." He looked at the top of her bowed head. "Quite a shock, you gave me."

"I'm sorry, I…was just lost in thought."

"My ass you were."

Kira looked at the Ferrari, speeding away. She looked at the license plate, and panic covered her face once more. "No…Oh, gosh no…" Her father had just tried to run her down.

"Something wrong?" Yusuke cocked a brow.

She looked up. "No!" she said quickly. "I really must be getting to school. Got to go, thanks! Bye!" And she began jogging towards high school. Yusuke was about to follow her, but a voice stopped him.

"Yusuke!" He turned around, to meet Kurama. "Are you alright? I saw the whole thing."

"Yeah, fine." He said solemnly.

"Yusuke…?"

"Kurama, do you know that girl?" He nodded towards Kira.

"I can't say that I do…why?"

"I think she's being abused."

-------------------

It was in homeroom. She made it in just before the bell rang. The class looked at her in surprise, for the first time, she was not the one first in class. Kira took her seat and stared out the window. What a fool she was. She had let them win. The memories she suppressed for all this time, they were letting loose. She was forced to relive every horrible moment of her childhood.

The door opened and the punks came in.

Was it not enough that her parents tortured her mercilessly? Why did she have to live the beatings of her peers, too? Life wasn't fair. Any other person, it could have been, but it was her. She was cursed with parents who hated her guts, who even tried to run her down.

The door opened again. A few words were exchanged, the class was silent.

"Class, we have a new student here today, please, introduce yourself."

Kira looked up. Oh no. Anyone but her. The tears were coming back, she had to use all of her willpower to fight them.

Blonde curls, green eyes. "Hi everyone! I'm Miki Kashikawa."

Couldn't hell torture someone else for a little while?

--------------

"Kira!"

Kira looked up from her locker. It was Yusuke, and Suuichi, everyone knew him. The only question was, what was a punk like Yusuke doing with a goody-goody like him?

---------------

She looked up. Kurama immediately saw the bruise on her arm, it was hard to miss.

"This is Suuichi."

They shook hands, "I thought I'd never get to meet you with all your groupies swarming around you."

Kurama laughed lightly. He was supposed to be checking for signs that she could possibly be abused, so far he found none. "So Yusuke tells me you have a cat."

The smile slipped from her face. "You've been talking about me?"

"You could say that." Her face was emotionless, and only an expert could see in her eyes the betrayal.

"And yes, I have a cat, Autumn."

"I'd love to come and see him." Lie. He was a fox. Fox dog. Dog + cat bad.

"It's a her."

"Sorry about that."

"It's nothing. And you can't, come see her…I mean." She noticed the questioning stares. "My parents work late, they don't like me having friends over when they're away. I hope you understand?"

That line was too well rehearsed, it came without a second thought. "Of course."

The bell rang, and the two boys silently cursed it. "I better go. Can't be late!" She walked away.

"Well?" Yusuke asked the redhead.

Kurama gave a pitying glance to her back. "I think you might be right, Yusuke." He turned. "But we can do nothing until there's more proof."

----------------------------

Kira trained after school every day for the next week. She was deemed an expert by now. She could use telepathy and a katana, so far very efficiently. Enough to almost be a master. But she had to prove it.

Kira knew what she was getting herself into, but she had to reach her revenge somehow. Ryo ran with a bunch of villains, and she was their next recruit. Personally, she had no regrets, this was what she wanted.

They stepped in front of the large double doors in the dark corridor. Kira felt silly in the black, hooded robe they gave her. But she put it on anyway. This was where she'd make sure she was good enough, and that Ryo wasn't deceiving her, like all the other people in her life.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The doors opened.

They stepped in.

The room was completely silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Ack, what will happen? Oh no! And where is she? Review and I just might tell you! By the way, I'm trying for at LEAST eight reviews per chapter, so don't get all spaz-y if I don't update in a day. I love writing, I just feel discouraged if no one reviews, get it? And for all the phantom-readers out there who read and don't review, it is **you guys** that are holding this story up.

Also, here is where I'd like to thank **ILoveAnime89**, who e-mailed me personally abd got me off my butt and made me update! Thank you very much! I'll also be updating Candyland really soon, within the next couple of days as well. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nothing new, right?

A/N: That's all folks! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other things that are copyrighted in this fic.


	5. Council of Elders

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Black Shadow**

_Council of Elders_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _  
_

A pin-drop could be heard in the room. That's just how silent it was. Kira looked at the floor, she'd only prove herself even more of a fool if she looked up. These people, she figured, she would probably be spending a good amount of time with. But nothing would ever happen if they were all mutes. She felt the gawking faces on top of her hood. They had not the will power to talk. Knowing her age, but not her power. No one voiced their opinion.

But that was all about to change.

"A woman!"

"No, you fool! Can't you sense it? A mere _child_, a _girl_. A _disgrace_."

"Ryo, I assure you, if this is some kind of sick joke—"

"Monsieur, I do not joke when it comes to the Council." He looked down at Kira, who was now glaring at the one who saw her as a disgrace. Her face was shadowed, and the only part you could make of her were two fierce sapphire eyes. "This is your new recruit, the one who will someday defeat Yusuke Urameshi."

"The Spirit Detective!"

"You make us laugh, Dragon-Boy."

Kira looked at the man, the same one who thought she was disgraced.

"_Kira_," He put emphasis on her name, meaning death "show the Council just exactly what you can do."

There was a glimmer in her eye. It was faint, but it carried the tone of murder. Normally, she didn't like following other's orders, but this time, she could make an exception. "As you wish." She raised a hand towards the demon she so despised. Her fingers fanned out, her eyes glowed with a violent radiance. And soon, the youkai was painfully sandwiched against the hard, stone wall, and the table they all leaned on.

The table dropped, suddenly. A candelabra was brought up in air, the burning candles flew, leaving only metal spikes. Leaving the man against the wall, she pounded the device into his chest, until she was absolutely positive, he was dead.

His blood flowed like precious wine over the floor, velvety and sweet. The elders said nothing, astounded beyond belief. Kira smirked, with no regrets, and put her hand back down. The room was silent much more, this time, quieter than ever.

No one had ever seen a power such as hers before. Nor the lust to kill, and faint scent of grief that washed over most predators, had no effect on her. She was happy, and they all knew it. The elders knew that she would be useful, with proper training. The Council could teach her beyond the basics, and on to much more intricate magic and power. The fine arts that defined the skill of war.

She was their next recruit.

Whispers joined around the men, deciding, and coming to a decision. "We have decided, that you will be accepted into the Council." Kira's hand fidgeted, waiting for the precise moment. "Provided you let us train you further."

"Know what, old man?" Kira asked the speaker. "I'm fine, just the way I am. You all, however," she looked around "are wasting space." She vanished, leaving only an after-image in her wake.

It was less than a second, it had to be. Ryo blinked, and the entire Council of Elders was on the floor or lying slack in their chairs. Stab wounds littered their bodies, and some had cuts right across the neck, some had no necks.

"Kira!" Ryo scolded harshly, as she licked blood off her katana, a half smirk, half smile, danced on her lips. The robe was somewhere among the dead. Her outfit was simple, black pants and a black tank top; both were easy to maneuver in. And both would allow her to blend into the shadows, undetected by a lower-class demon. Black boots adorned her feet. She worked her hair into a simple chopstick bun at the back of her head, to keep it out of her way.

The murderer licked her sword clean of blood. She tasted the fear in her victim's hearts on their precious blood she had taken by force. She frowned momentarily. There was one thing that the elder was right about, though. She'd never be able to accomplish anything on the basics. She needed to learn more about this gruesome sport.

"Kira…" Ryo looked into her hatred-filled eyes. He was disappointed, however. There was neither regret nor remorse. He didn't find pain or hurt, either. What he found was the lust to kill. "Kira, you can't do this."

"Do what?" She snapped. "Kill? Is that not what you brought me here for in the first place? To kill others?" Ryo opened his mouth to confirm the statement, but Kira cut him off. "Let me tell you something, I have waited too long for this. Now that my chance for revenge is finally here, no one can stop me. So stay out of my way," Her misty eyes glimmered. "Dragon-Boy."

And then she was gone.

-----------

"Yusuke, this is very complicated." Yusuke looked up from his chair in front of the toddler's desk. He was currently the only one here, the others had yet to arrive. "There is this…Council."

"Council…" Yusuke repeated slowly.

"They call themselves the Council of Elders, and they've taken some of the top criminal names under their wing. They are a devious bunch, who are hard to fool."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Aw, come on. I can take them."

"It's not that Yusuke," The door opened, revealing the other three members of the detective team. "They're all dead."

"Dead?" Kurama asked. He watched as Hiei took his signature place on the windowsill. Of course he and the hiyoukai knew what subject they were talking about. And although Hiei would never admit to it, he was surprised as well. Kuwabara on the other hand…

"Who's dead?"

Well, it might take a little time to get him to understand.

---------

After a half hour, the carrot-top understood, which was a record in Hiei's mind. Although he was only half-listening, still trying to comprehend the fact that the Council was dead.

They had once tried to take him under their wing, telling the hiyoukai he could be a valuable asset in destroying the human race. Naturally, Hiei refused. No one bossed him around. If he was going for world domination—which was currently top on his to-do list at the present time—he wanted all the fame and glory for himself. He wanted the entire world to bow to _him_, not him and others as well.

True he wasn't exactly going to destroy the human race, for the most part, anyway. For one thing, he would make the weak ningens serve him in whatever ways he wished. However none was worthy for him to conceive an heir with. The mere thought of his offspring coming out of a _human female_ disgusted him to no end. Love was a foolish game played by softhearted and weak-minded fools.

However…

He looked at the Spirit Detective out of the corner of his eye. He was currently talking to Koenma about this and that and what not. He did remember the fight with Suzaku, who on this team didn't? How Kurama was injured by the rock monster called Genbu, how Kuwabara was almost fried to a crisp in Byakko's "lair", how he himself so easily took down the foolish Seriyu, and…how Yusuke took down their leader, because of his affection for Keiko.

Hiei really didn't understand it, and the fox would tell everyone in creation if he went to the kitsune for _love advice_ of all things. No, not _advice_, just a need for a mere _understanding_ of the awful world the toddler had punished him into.

But that girl…The one he had spotted just shy of two weeks before. The black haired one with the chilling blue eyes. He smelled blood on her, massive amounts, in fact. He decided to follow her at a distance, merely out of curiosity for the race he would someday be ruling over. When he caught visual sight of her, he found that there was not blood pooling around her, as his senses led him to believe. Which meant she had a massive amount of bruises.

Now why in the world you wear a short skirt like _that_ when you had bruises you needed to hide?

He walked softly behind her, his footsteps making little to no noise at all. She stopped dead in her tracks and her ears perked. She dropped a pencil purposefully, anyone could see to that. And she picked it up, but not while getting a good look at his after-image his speed had left behind.

She was quite interesting indeed.

The giant door opened harshly, sure to leave holes or at least dents in the walls. In came Jorge, the trusty ogre that Koenma kept around for as long as anyone could remember.

"Koenma, sir!" He yelled, although he didn't have to. All eyes—including Koenma's—were trained onto him, or rather, the file in his hand. Hiei strained his eyes from the windowsill to get a good look at the file, but Jorge moved before he could concentrate on the name.

"We've found the murderer, sir."

"And I suppose that's his file?" Jorge didn't move from his place at the door. "And tell me, shouldn't you be bringing him up so we can…" The demi-god searched for the proper words. "Chat?" He added finally.

"Well," Jorge started, how should he go about telling them this…?

"Spit it out!" Koenma yelled.

"We haven't actually found the murderer, sir. We just found her file."

Koenma looked…surprised more than mad. At the moment all the things he was going to yell at the ogre flew from his head as he singled out the second to last word. "She?" He spoke finally. "It's a woman? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How are you so sure?" Koenma leaned his head on his hands.

"Her…trainer, if you will, is here now."

"Bring him in."

----------------

Was this what it was like to be free? Kira would never know, she had nothing to compare the sensation with. There was no parents to boss her around, no school that demanded the time she could be spending in the open air. If this was freedom, she'd have gladly died for it long ago.

However, there was one thing restricting her. And that, oddly enough, happened to be her parents.

The parents she had momentarily thought she was free of, began haunting her. She'd have to go back there sooner or later, if not to gather things that are needed to survive, then for revenge.

The momentary floating-sensation of the portal to Ningenkai enveloped her. And soon as she was in, she was back out again. This time sitting on the roof of the Elementary School building. She watched young children at play, unknowingly hating every one of them for their ability to be so free at a young age, while she had to fight for it all her life.

Even as a baby, her parents had been none too kind, they would strike her to get her to shut up, or 'accidentally' not feed her. Somehow she always managed to survive, and somehow wishing that she didn't.

Her toddler years were probably the most horrible years of her life. She was underage, the police forbid families from leaving their young ones home alone, or risk paying a huge fine. Therefore, they took her to work—the strip club. They'd throw her in the back, and tell her to be good. The men constantly harassed her, touching her on every ounce of her body. She didn't know why they did it, she just knew it was wrong. She tried desperately to defend herself, but she soon realized that was a bad idea. They locked her in the lockers, covering up the air holes until she couldn't breathe. Normally she fainted from lack of oxygen.

Then there were her Grade School years. It was then that she learned about anatomy, and she wished she hadn't. From that day on, she always had a thing against men. They were vile creatures…evil, even. There was her father, for instance, and the men at the Club. Maybe she was being stereotypical, but that's just the way life was. And even just a few short weeks ago, Yusuke and his friend were prying into her business. She wasn't blind, she knew that he was looking for something on her.

Yusuke must have told him about the bruise he had seen that day. That had to have been it. Otherwise, Suuichi had no other way of knowing. It was all too confusing!

But if that had been the case, she realized both of them had been talking about her behind her back! If she hadn't got so caught up in the memories of her past and almost got run over by a car, none of this probably would have ever happened.

That was going to be her first rule as an independent woman, trust no one. She began ticking off rules in her head.

Fear nothing, you've already experienced every kind of pain imaginable.

Train until your just shy of passing out.

Close your heart, let no one inside.

Kill those who betray.

Feel sympathy for none of your victims.

Murder those who pity you.

Defeat anyone who stands in your way.

Which meant only one thing, and oddly enough, she was glad for it:

Kill Ryo, and whoever he consults with about the… Kira licked her lips. _Council_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: yay! Finally done! Review people!


End file.
